Jinx/History
Previous Lore "Oh look - I'm opening my box of care! Oh wait - it's empty!" - Jinx lives to wreak havoc without a thought for the consequences, leaving a trail of mayhem and panic in her wake. A manic and impulsive criminal, she despises nothing more than boredom, and gleefully brings her own volatile brand of pandemonium to the one place she finds dullest: Piltover. With an arsenal of deadly toys, she unleashes the brightest explosions and loudest blasts - all the better to shock and surprise the hapless authorities. Always just out of the law's reach, Jinx's favorite game is to toy with Piltover's finest - especially . Piltover had long been known as the City of Progress, a place where peace and order reigned. That serenity was challenged when a new kind of criminal arrived, the likes of whom had never been seen. This mysterious outlaw unleashed a series of warped and destructive capers that endangered the entire city, and left its people reeling from the worst crime spree in Piltover's history. As the string of crimes without rhyme or reason hit the city, sightings of the lawbreaker emerged. Though the young woman's origins were a mystery, some saw traces of Piltover hextech in her firearms, while others described the street fashions of Zaun in her dress. Because her arrival always brought trouble with it, those who crossed her path soon gave her a name: Jinx. As Jinx's rampage escalated, - the sheriff of Piltover - responded by declaring a state of emergency and organizing a citywide manhunt. In typical Jinx fashion, the criminal marked the Piltover treasury, the city's most secure building, with a direct challenge to its most abrasive officer. With a caricature of Vi's face splashed across the treasury's facade, and a scribbled time and date of her supposed raid, Jinx was openly daring the enforcer to stop her from robbing it. Determined to put the troublemaker behind bars, Vi watched and waited outside the treasury until Jinx's time had finally come. True to her scrawled promise, the smiling menace showed her face. Knowing this was her chance to capture the outlaw, Vi gave chase into the building's interior. She smashed through wall after wall to chase down Jinx, who giggled as she lit up the evacuated treasury with fiery explosions. Vi finally cornered the criminal inside the vault, but Jinx wasn't done just yet. With a maniacal laugh, she fired a barrage of rockets, bringing the entire building down upon them both. When Vi finally crawled out of the ruins, the battered enforcer found no trace of Jinx. Adding insult to injury, not a single ounce of gold had been taken from the ruined vault. Instead, the criminal left a parting message to her favorite officer of the law - a challenge only now visible through the gaping opening in Piltover's skyline. The lights of the city spelled out a simple taunt: 'you'll never catch me'. As Vi read the message, she heard the distant laughter of her new nemesis, and the city plunged into utter darkness for the very first time. Patch History . ** Base mana reduced to 245 from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 61 from 66. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Bonus attack speed no longer stacks. ** Removes the attack speed cap for 6 seconds. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ** Bonus attack speed scaling with her level ( ). ** The first attack after switching from rockets to minigun comes out within seconds of swapping instead of waiting for the full attack timer. ** Rocket attack animations updated to be more dynamic. * ** *** Now uses skin-specific SFX, as opposed to base. ;V8.1 * ** General *** Hair no longer stretches unnaturally during several animations. ** *** Trail no longer appears in front of the candy projectile. ;V7.23 * ** Rooted enemies are now also . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from . ** Base armor increased to 32 from . ;V7.17 * ** No longer play her initial spawn song during her first respawn. ;V7.15 * ** bolts now properly deal Fishbones's bonus attack damage to their primary targets. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Weapon glow VFX now follow Shiro and Kuro during all animations. ** Hair no longer transitions improperly during her homeguard animation. ;V7.13 * General ** Laugh no longer cuts off at the end when she gasps for air. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V6.22 * ** Can no longer queue up Switcheroo! during the cast time of . This addresses a bug that sometimes caused the rocket to appear further ahead to enemies than it was. ** Star Guardian Jinx's corpse no longer gets stuck in a "T-pose" if she dies while casting Switcheroo!. ;V6.20 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Enemies now only take damage from one Flame Chomper per cast, even if they're hit by multiple explosions. ;V6.17 * ** Minimum AD ratio increased to from . ** Maximum AD ratio increased to from . ;V6.10 * ** Attack speed reduction changed to from . *** Base attack speed at level one increased to from . ;V6.1 * ** Jinx getting more than one stack for destroying inhibitors. ** Jinx receiving less attack speed than intended while using . * ** Jinx was able to use for free when out of mana. ** Switcheroo! can no longer be activated while disabled. ;V5.24 * ** basic attack cast delay reduced to seconds from (to match ). ** fires miniature rockets while using ** bolts were not critically striking while using . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. * ** Increases Jinx's total attack speed by 15%. ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * ** reduces total attack speed by 15% while active. ;V5.10 * ** Mini-gun bonus attack speed now increases based on ability rank and Jinx's level. ** Maximum mini-gun bonus attack speed from ranks reduced to % from %. ** Maximum mini-gun bonus attack speed by level increases as % attack speed. ;V5.8 * ** Base minimum damage reduced to from . ** Base AD scaling reduced to from . ** Damage ramp-up increased (maximum value and time needed to reach it both unchanged) ;V4.21 * ** Icon display changed to current weapon from the one upon activation. ** Icon flashes while toggled on ( ). ;V4.13 * ** Activates when damaging and/or destroying inhibitors. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. * ** The ability will now only go on cooldown when the rocket is created. Dying during cast will no longer put the ability on cooldown. ;V4.1 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 380 from 420. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 80. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Dashing champions will now always trigger a chomper. ** Arm time changed to a consistent seconds from between and seconds. ;V3.13 * ** Maximum bonus attack speed reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** No longer reveals stealthed units. ;V3.12 * Added }} Category:Jinx Category:Champion history